


My Mondo

by Gamz33zH0nk3rz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamz33zH0nk3rz/pseuds/Gamz33zH0nk3rz
Summary: Ishimaru's unused death. If you don't know after Mondo dies Ishimaru kills himself. That was his unused death so please if you're sensitive to suicide don't continue. If you need help please contact a suicide hotline. I'll list them in notes at the end.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	My Mondo

He was gone.

Mondo Owada, was gone.

Ishimaru still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He was on the ground, sobbing as everyone else slowly left the room. How could they be so cruel, so inconsiderate, so selfish. How could they not stay a mourn the loss of the amazing Mondo. How could they- he cleared that thought, he was filled with nothing but anger. He screamed and swore, bashing his hands into the hard flooring. He swore he would kill whoever did this even if it meant killing everyone else. Who cares about the stupid rule of only two murders allowed, he would stop at nothing until that damned bear and whoever was behind this paid. He stood, wiping his tears with his arms. He looked at his knuckles as they bled. "Nothing can compare to the pain Mondo just had to go through." He mumbled. He left the room, his dead boyfriends jacket still wrapped around him. He opened the door to his room and laid on the bed. He took the jacket off and held tightly onto it as he silently sobbed. He wanted to wake up and have this all be a dream but he knew that wouldn't happen.

The time marked 2am and Ishimaru was now sitting at his desk writing a letter. Well a suicide note. He realized he didn't have the heart to continue on without Mondo. He told everyone to get to the bottom of this and get justice for Mondo. Mondo did nothing wrong, he was under stress and was driven to kill. If they hadn't been given a motive this would have never happened. He signed his name and left it on the desk. He stood and slid his shoes off. He didn't have any rope so the best he could do was use his sheets. He stood on the stool and began crying and shaking. Oh god he can't believe he was going to do this. Before he could think anymore he kicked it out from under him. He struggled, grasping at his neck. He supposed that was instinct because as soon as his vision went blurry he felt a sudden relief but also regret. 

The time was 2:30am and Ishimaru had just finished struggling. He rocked slightly. He was dead. Ishimaru was gone and finally at ease. His arms now as his side and his head hung low. His boyfriends jacket slowly slipped off as it was already falling off during his struggle.

The next morning everyone noticed Ishimaru hadn't showed. Everyone already knew what was to come at the back of their minds. They opened the door, Asahina screaming at the sight. She held onto Sakura while Kirigiri began looking for clues. She found the note. Their suspicions were confirmed. Kiyotaka Ishimaru had taken his own life. The trial was short. They all went back to life as if nothing had happened. Except for Asahina, the image of the boy she had been friends with hanging had haunted her for life. But deep down she knew that Ishimaru and Mondo were happy, and finally together again. Forever this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Hotline Numbers If you or anyone you know are struggling, please, PLEASE reach out for help. You are worthy, you are loved and you will always be able to find assistance.
> 
> Argentina: +5402234930430
> 
> Australia: 131114
> 
> Austria: 017133374
> 
> Belgium: 106
> 
> Bosnia & Herzegovina: 080 05 03 05
> 
> Botswana: 3911270
> 
> Brazil: 212339191
> 
> Bulgaria: 0035 9249 17 223
> 
> Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)
> 
> Croatia: 014833888
> 
> Denmark: +4570201201
> 
> Egypt: 7621602
> 
> Finland: 010 195 202
> 
> France: 0145394000
> 
> Germany: 08001810771
> 
> Holland: 09000767
> 
> Hong Kong: +852 2382 0000
> 
> Hungary: 116123
> 
> Iceland: 1717
> 
> India: 8888817666
> 
> Ireland: +4408457909090
> 
> Italy: 800860022
> 
> Japan: +810352869090
> 
> Mexico: 5255102550
> 
> New Zealand: 045861048
> 
> Netherlands: 09000113
> 
> Norway: +4781533300
> 
> Philippines: 028969191
> 
> Poland: 5270000
> 
> Russia: 0078202577577
> 
> Spain: 914590050
> 
> South Africa: 0514445691
> 
> Sweden: 46317112400
> 
> Switzerland: 143
> 
> United Kingdom: +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90 (UK - local rate)  
> Hotline: +44 (0) 8457 90 91 92 (UK minicom)  
> Hotline: 1850 60 90 90 (ROI - local rate)  
> Hotline: 1850 60 90 91 (ROI minicom)
> 
> USA: 18002738255


End file.
